parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilderness Explorers, Inc.
Cast * James P. Sullivan - Po (Kung Fu Panda), Boog (Open Season), Manny (Ice Age), Valiant, Bugsy (Valiant), Oh (Home), Otis (Barnyard), Junior (Storks), Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) and Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mike Wazowski - Charlie Brown, Linus (Peanuts), Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ((2013)), Crane, Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Digger, Twilight and Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Boo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Randall Boggs - Nigel (Rio) * Henry J. Waternoose - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Celia Mae - Lucy Van Pelt and Schroeder (The Peanuts Movie) * Roz - Rita (Flushed Away) * Needleman and Smitty - Luigi and Guido (Cars) * Jeff Fungus - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Yeti - Mack (Cars) (VAR) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Mrs. Flint - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Ted Pauley - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) * Charlie - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Jerry - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * the CDA - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Pete "Claws" Ward - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) (VAR) Scenes # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Wilderness Explorer in the Closet/Lord Shen # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Wilderness Explorertropolis # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 3 - Wilderness Explorers, Inc./Kludd # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/'23-19' # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/June Bailey # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausern's/Back at the Apartment # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking June Bailey to Work/Potty Break/Kludd's Plot # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/On the Run # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 11 - Linus and Charlie Brown's Team Kidnapped # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 13 - Po and Boog's Team Scares June Bailey # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 14 - Banished/'Welcome to the Himalayas' # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 15 - Po and Boog's Team Rescues June Bailey # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 16 - 'Schmoopsie Pool'/The Door Chase/Kludd's Demise # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Shen # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Po in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Po, Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny, Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant, Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg|Bugsy, Oh smiling about.jpg|Oh, Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39 7.jpg|Otis, Junior-0.jpg|Junior, Soren.jpeg|Soren Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|and Lightning McQueen as James P. Sullivan Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown, Linus.jpg|Linus, Rainbow Dash thumb ID EG.png|Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle thumb ID EG.png|Twilight Sparkle, Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Crane, Monkey in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Monkey, Digger-legend-of-the-guardians-the-owls-of-gahoole-26.3.jpg|Digger, Twilight-LOTG.png|Twilight, Ezylryb movie.jpg|and Ezylryb as Mike Wazowski Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph).png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Boo Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel as Randall Boggs Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Herny J. Waternoose Lucy-van-pelt-the-peanuts-movie-27.4.jpg|Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder-the-peanuts-movie-44.1.jpg|and Schroeder as Celia Mae Rita in Flushed Away.jpg|Rita as Roz Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido as Needleman and Smitty Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Jeff Fungus Mack in Cars 2.jpg|Mack as Yeti the Abominable Snowman Marlin in Finding Nemo.jpg|Marlin as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Jailbreak-the-emoji-movie-16.2.jpg|Jailbreak as Mrs. Flint Mantis in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Mantis as Ted Pauley Norm-norm-of-the-north-91.5.jpg|Norm as George Sanderson Puss in Boots in Shrek The Third.jpg|Puss in Boots as Charlie CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick as Jerry Happy-Feet-Two-wallpaper-05.jpg|Penguins as the CDA Wheezy-Toy-story-2-4.64|Wheezy as Pete "Claws" Ward Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Movies Spoofs